Focus On Me
by A.N Olivia
Summary: Erin and Jay are taking things to the next level and their lives are changing. Following their lives of danger and romance.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

As her eyes slowly opened she could feel his warm breath press against the back of her neck. She loved knowing that he was always going to be by her side.

As she looked over at the clock on her bedside table the time read 6:34.

She knew that she was going to have to get out of bed and have a shower but she just didn't have the heart to wake him out of his slumber.

Before she could think anymore of it, her phone started to ring.

As he started to stir behind her she reached for her phone and saw that Burgess was calling her. She desperately wanted to ignore the call but knowing Burgess would call her again and again until she picked up she reluctantly answered the call.

"Hey Burgess"

"Erin, good you're awake." She sounded scared.

"Yeah I am, are you ok?" Erin asked concerned

"Um.. yeah, I mean yes I am, actually truthfully I'm not sure."

"Burgess, what's wrong?" Erin asked again

"I've done something really bad and I need your help."

"What have your done?" Erin asked getting slightly impatiently.

"I slept with Ruzek!" She finally answered.

"Oh ok, what do you want me to do about it?" Erin asked trying to understand what Burgess was asking of her.

"Well I need you to tell me how stupid and irresponsible I was and completely talk me out of getting back together with him."

At this point, Jay was fully awake and looking at Erin sceptically wondering what was happening. Erin whispered "Burgess slept with Ruzek."

Jays eyed widened and his famous Halstead grin was on full display. He was trying to hold back his laughter when Erin full-on punched him in the arm to get him to stop smiling.

Jay grabbed his arm and started to rub it to soothe the pain of her punch. Erin was now the one smiling while she was trying to calm Burgess who was having a mini panic attack.

Jay slowly moved closer to Erin and started to kiss her neck in a way to punish her for punching him in the arm and distract her from listening to Burgess carry on about her situation with Ruzek.

Jay's plan was working and Erin was finding it to harder and harder to concentrate on Burgess who was now sobbing into the phone. Erin could feel every nerve in her body start to tingle as Jay's hand was caressing her body and his lips were moving around her neck and jawline.

Erin couldn't take it anymore. The way that Jay was teasing her and turning her on was just unbearable.

"Um.. Burgess, Jay isn't feeling well and I'm just gonna stay home with him for a little while so I am going to be late. Can you tell Voight that when you get in." She got out without moaning.

"Yeah sure." She paused to try and catch her breather all of her sobbing. "Is Jay OK?"

"Yeah he'll be fine. I'll see you soon. OK bye." She hurriedly spoke to end the call.

Erin dropped her phone on the bed and immediately grabbed Jay's face and kissed him passionately.

The sexual tension that was built up inside her was almost too much for her to handle.

She just wanted him and his body. She just wanted to one with him.

"I'm sick am I now?" Jay asked her in between kisses.

"I got us at least 3 rounds now didn't I." She grinned as she starred into his blue eyes.

Jay smiled back and he just couldn't figure out why she had chosen him. How he had become so lucky to have her by his side but he did. She was everything he had ever wanted and all he knew was that he wanted to be with her forever.

His train of thought was broken when Erin started to kiss his neck. Her lips were so soft and warm.

Jay pulled up her shirt and thew it into a pile on the floor. Their kisses deepened and their bodies melted into each others.

This was the perfect morning in Erin's books. To be intimate with him was everything to her. To be with him was everything she had ever wanted since they first met. She remembered when she had first fallen for his deep blue eyes. They had an instant connection and both of them knew that they were destined for each other.

They were end game.


	2. Chapter 2

As Erin walked into the bull pen without Jay by her side felt different and it was something that she would never get used to.

Jay stayed home because he was "sick" and he wasn't exactly thrilled when Erin told him that she was going in for a couple of hours just so at least one of them knew if there were any new updates on the case that they were working.

"How's Halstead?" Voight asked as he emerged from his office as Erin had just sat down at her desk.

"He'll live, just has a migraine." Erin slightly grinned at the lie she had just made up on the car ride to the district.

"I thought he should just have a days rest you know? Be 100% for tomorrow." She finished.

Hank just nodded and walked back to into his office.

Jay was extremely bored as he sat and watched TV in his and Erin's apartment. He just thought back to the amazing sex he had just had with the women he loved.

They had been together for just over 2 years and he knew that he wanted to be with her until his very last breath. The line of duty they shared was extremely dangerous and he and Erin both knew that. He also knew that for certain he wanted to marry her and start a family with her.

So instead of sitting at home the entire day, he decided to do something that made him extremely nervous, and it was very for Jay to be this nervous. He got dressed and grabbed his keys, phone and wallet off of the bench as he exited the apartment.

* * *

As Jay got to the jewellery store, he was almost too scared to get out of the car but he knew that this was what he wanted and needed.

The cold March wind was cool as he steeped out of his car. He quickly ran into the store and immediately walked over to the engagement and wedding section. All the rings were just so beautiful. He din't know which one to chose.

"Can I help you sweetheart?" A middle-aged Irish woman asked snapping him out of his daze.

"Um.. Yes please. I want to propose to my girlfriend and I really just want to get the ring right."

"Tell me about her." The lady asked

Jay just stared at her and smiled. " Where do I start?" His smile was know ear to ear. "She has the biggest heart but is tougher and stronger than anyone I have ever met. Her smile can brighten a room in a matter of milli-seconds and she she is just so passionate about her work. But somehow underneath everything she is just so simple and elegant, she just wants to love and be loved." Jay looked up at the store clerk and her smile was as big as his.

"Love, I know exactly what you need." She walked into the back room and returned with a small velvet box.

"We only received this yesterday and we haven't even put it out front yet." She opened the box and it was perfect. It was was a silver band with small diamonds incrusted in the band with 3 bigger diamonds on top.

"You told me she could brighten the room with hardly any effort, hence the 3 bigger diamonds, but she is simple underneath, hence the smaller diamonds in the band."

Jay just stared at the ring and couldn't help but smile. "It's perfect! Thank you so much." he had small tears sit in the bottom of his eyes. "I'll take it. Her size is 5 and 1/2." Jay had memorised when they went to a jewellery store and got a ring for her 4th finger on the opposite hand.

"Sweetie, from the way you talk about her, there is no way that she could even consider saying no."

Jay smiled as he walked towards the door. "I hope you're right".


	3. Chapter 3

By the time he had returned home he had so many ideas of how to propose to her. But none of them felt right or perfect enough to be the moment he would ask her to be his wife.

"Hey babe." She called as she entered the apartment. He quickly shoved the velvet box into his pocket and came to the door to greet her. He gave her a quick kiss and followed behind her as she entered into the kitchen.

"Anything special happen today at the office?" He asked trying to make everything seem as normal as possible.

"Not a thing. It was completely dead and I was just so mad at myself that I left you go and do paperwork." She put her arms around his neck and reached up to kiss him. There lips met half way and by the way she was kissing he could tell that she wanted a repeat of this morning.

Their kisses deepened and he lifted her up onto the bench and rapped his hands around her waist. Suddenly he remembered that he still had the ring in his pocket and he was scared that she would find it.

Just Jay's luck when a knock came at the front door. Erin slumped into Jays chest and moaned.

"I'll get it." She spoke as she reluctantly jumped down from the bench. In this moment, Jay silently and quickly moved to the bedroom and hid the ring in the very back of his sock draw. He heard voices coming from the for of the apartment and he was curious to see who it was.

As he walked out he saw Antonio walking into the apartment. "Hey man. You look like you're feeling better." Antonio said as he sat down on the couch.

"Yeah, it just passed about an hour ago. What brings you here?" Jay said as he starred at Erin who was standing in the kitchen making coffees.

"I just missed you guys too much and wanted to hang out, maybe we could go and get some dinner afterwards?" He said as he rubbed the back of his neck with his eyes closed. he was obviously tired from his job at the States Attorneys Office.

"Yeah man, that sounds like a plan." He replied back to his friend who he did truly missed.

"hey guys we are out of milk so I'm gonna go and get some from the store. I'll be right back OK." She stated as she walked towards the door. "Alright, see you soon babe." There was something about seeing her leave that made him nervous and sad. As the door closed behind her,

Jay quickly turned to Antonio. "Dude, I seriously need your help with something really important." Jay quickly splurged out, not knowing how long Erin would be gone.

"Yeah what is it?" Antonio asked starring at Jay slightly concerned. Jay walked into the bedroom and retrieve the box. As he re-entered the room with box in hand, Antonio sat up straight as he saw the box. His mouth was open but no words were coming out.

As Jay sat down he could see the shock on Antonio's face. Finally, Antonio spoke "Is that what I think it is?" Jay opened the box and it was a good thing that Antonio was sitting because otherwise he would have fallen over at the sight of the beautiful ring.

"Do you like it?" Jay asked his friend.

"Jay… I don't know what to say? YES, YES I WILL MARRY YOU!" Antonio's joke made Jay burst into laughter. Antonio was still gazing at the ring as if Jay had asked him.

"Shut up! Man I'm serious. Do you think this is the right ring for Erin?" Jay seriously asked and still giggling Antonio.

"Dude, she is going to love it! But have you asked him yet?"

"Antonio, you know Erin is a girl right?" Jay looked at him, confused.

"Not Erin you idiot, Voight?" Jay's face instantly dropped. How could he have forgotten about Voight?

"I'll take that as a no then." Antonio said.

"Man, it completely skipped my mind. I need to ask him."

"Ask who what, babe?" As Jay had finished his sentence Erin had entered the apartment.

"Ummm…. Ahhh….." Jay looked at Antonio about how to answer the question. "We need to book a reservation, that's who we need to ask, we need to ask someone about reservation for dinner tonight." Antonio saved Jay.

"Oh cool, I was thinking maybe Italian. is that cool with you guys?"

"Yeah that sound yum." Jay answered "I'll place reservation right now."


	4. Chapter 4

The dinner was absolutely beautiful. Jay had gone for the classic Spaghetti Bolognese while Erin and Antonio had Chicken Fettuccini Alfredo.

"Well, that was absolutely amazing, how was yours?" Erin exclaimed.

"I could go for seconds if I wasn't do damn full." Antonio responded.

"Mine was perfect." Jay answered after Antonio.

"Wow is that the time! I should be getting home." Antonio stated as he was looking at his watch while he still was amazed by how much time had gone by.

" I just have to make a quick phone call but I'll be back in a minute." Jay said as he stood up from his seat and walked outside.

He was totally freaking out about what he was about to do but he pulls out his phone and dialled Voight's number.

"Halstead, what is it?" Voight said as he answered his phone.

"Um.. well I need to ask you something." Jay swallowed his pride and continued. "I Know I shouldn't be asking this over the phone but it can't wait any longer."

"Spit it out Halstead."

"I would like to ask Erin to marry me." Jay let out quickly before he could change his mind.

There was silence on the other end of the line and Jay was completely freaking out. He couldn't believe he had just asked Voight over the phone. He was such an idiot.

"Voight? You still there?" He broke the silence.

"Well all I can stay is…" Jay was dead, he knew it.

"It's about bloody time!" Voight finished

"Wait, what?" Jay was in disbelief and very much confused.

"I have been waiting for this for a very long time Jay. I see how happy you make Erin, I thought you would have asked a lot sooner but you were respecting her trust issues and all I can see is thank you."

Jay was silent. He was happy that Voight said yes but more surprised that Voight had been waiting for this to happen.

"Thank you, sir." He finally responded. "That means a lot to hear that."

"Halstead, two things."

"Yes sir?"

"1. You break her heart, I will kill you!"

Jay just stood still.

"And 2. Outside of work you can call me Hank."

"Absolutely… Hank."

"Alright Jay, I have to go but remember what I said about number 1, you hear me."

"Will do, Hank."

"Alright good night Halstead."

And with that, the other end of the line went dead.

* * *

Jay walked back inside the restaurant where Erin was laughing at something that Antonio had said. He loved it when he saw her laugh, it gave him life. It made him happy and just wanted to propose right then and there but he didn't want to be original and propose in a restaurant, he wanted to do something more special.

"Hey babe, you ready to go home?" Jay asked as he walked back over to the table.

"Actually, I was thinking we could go for a walk." Erin replied back.

"Absolutely." He smiled back.

"Well, I'm going to head home. You two have a good walk." Antonio said, standing up and grabbing his jacket from the back of his chair.

"Alright see you man." Erin replied hugging him goodbye. As Antonio was hugging her, he looked up to Jay and winked at him. Jay just laughed and gave him a 'manly' hug.

* * *

The air was cool and brisk but Jay didn't seem to care. He had Erin on his arm walking through the park.

"What a beautiful night." Erin stated placing her head on his side, just missing his shoulder.

"Not as beautiful as you." He said laughing.

"You're such a suck up. What do you want?"

He just smiled at her. He felt the ring burning a hole in the pocket of his jeans.

"Just one thing."

"Yeah? What's that?" She asked him.

"Well…" As he started to rain started to pour down over them.

"Where did this come from?" She stood looking up to the sky. "Lets get out of this rain."

"No, this is a sign." He grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"A sign for what?"

Instead of answering, he knelt down on one knee and her eyes widened.

"What the hell are you doing?" Of course she knew what was happening but she asked anyway.

"You have made me the happiest man in the world and I know that I want to stay this way forever." He said battling the rain.

"Erin Lindsay." He opened the box and revealed the ring. Her eyes grew even wider.

"Will you marry me?" He was so nervous but all he wanted to do was marry her and start a family with her.

She started to smile. He took that as a good sign.

"Yes… Yes I will marry you, you dork!" She replied.

He placed the ring on her finger and picked her up and kissed her passionately in the rain. Something about the rain made everything more romantic. With her legs wrapped around his waist and her hands on his face she deepened the kiss.

"We should get out of here." She said breaking their kiss.

"MmmHmm." He simply replied with.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

It had been almost impossible to keep her hands off him in the car. She unlocked the apartment and as soon as they were in the apartment they picked up where the left off in the park.

He pushed her against the wall in the hallway and threw her soaking jacket on the floor. His jacket and shirt joined hers on the floor soon after. He picked her up by the waist and walked her to the bedroom.

He pushed her on the mattress and hovered over her. He broke their kiss to look into her eyes. They were so beautiful and he couldn't believe that she was going to be his wife.

"What are you waiting for?" She asked still catching her breath.

He leaned in and kissed her neck and jawline while she was undoing his belt buckle. Like their shirts and jackets, their pants and underwear ended up on the floor.

The way their bodies moved ins sync together mad everything more pleasurable. They knew how to turn each other on and how to tease one another. Everything was fast moving but at the same time it was like the world had stopped spinning.

* * *

The climax that the both reached was immeasurable.

As they lay on the bed, catching their breaths, they looked into each others eyes.

"Why?'" He asked.

"Why what?" She responded.

"Why did you choose to love me?"

"You can't choose who you fall in love with." She smiled and pressed a hand against the side of his face.

"We were just meant to be." She finished

"Well then I really do believe in God." His comment mad her laugh.

For a while they just lied next to each other. Everything just seemed so perfect. Like she said, they were just meant to be.

"Hey um.. do you want to go another round?" She said, breaking the silence.

"Do you even have to ask?" Smiling he jumped on top of her making her scream with laughter.

* * *

As her alarm started blaring, she turned over and saw him slowly wake up.

"Can we turn that off and pretend we over slept?" He asked still trying to wake up.

"I would love nothing more, except we work for a certain someone named Hank Voight who would care."

She moved closer to him and snuggled into his bare chest. It was so warm and cozy.

"You know we could be productive?" Jay stated.

"How so?" She responded.

"We could shower while fitting in another round. And don't even think about saying no because I know that you love the shower."

"I could never say no to you." She moved her head upwards and kissed him on the mouth.

He stood up out of the bed and picked her up and carried her to the bathroom. He was right, she did love the shower but not nearly as much as she loved him.

* * *

Walking up the stairs of Intelligence was a daily ritual but this morning something felt different. Happier.

"Well hello you two, you're a little late aren't you?" Ruzek spoke as they walked for their desks.

Erin looked at the watch on her wrist. "By a minute, you loser."

"Alright, this case is taking to long to solve." Voight walked out from his office. "We tried to infiltrate them from the outside but that didn't work so now we are going to send some undercover into the company." He pointed to Erin and Halstead. "You two are going to play a husband and wife looking to buy in. Go down to the store room and get anything you need; clothes, wedding bands, the lot."

"Can I just use this?" Erin asked pulling up her left hand where the diamond sat on her finger.

"No! Are you guys serious?" Ruzek pressed a hand to his mouth.

She nodded her head and Ruzek ran over to her and picked her up spinning her around.

"OH MY GOD! THIS IS AMAZING!" Still spinning Erin around.

When he finally put her down. Burgess ran over and hugged her while Ruzek and Atwater hugged Jay.

Voight walked over and shook Jay by the hand. "Remember number 1." Voight whispered into Halstead's ear before he walked over to Erin and gave her a hug.

"What's with the all the noise?" Antonio said walking up the stairs to Intelligence.

Erin walked over to him and showed him the ring.

"YES! YOU DID IT!" He said hugging her tightly.

"You do know that Jay proposed to me with the exact same ring, right?" He continued. Jay just started laughing and hugged him. Erin just stood there confused but laughing.

"Alright…" Voight's voice boomed over everyone else's. "Let's suit up."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

They had gone undercover before, as a couple as well, so they knew what to expect and how to lie. As they walked into the building, they could hear people speaking through the radios in their ears.

"When you get to the front desk, ask for Shaun Petersmith. He is the guy we are looking for." Voight's voice sounded in their ears.

As they got to the front desk. Jay smiled politely at the desk clerk and leaned in. "I'm looking for Shaun Petersmith. Could you take us to him?" Jay was good at undercover but also at using his eyes to get what he wants. It's something that Erin knew all too well.

"What's are your names?" Asked the young desk clerk smiling at Jay. "Mr. and Mrs. Felton." Jay answered in reply. "I'll be right back." And she walked off.

"You know I'm not OK with my husband flirting with other women." Erin said starring at him.

"I'll make it up to you tonight babe." Jay responding with his Halstead grin and a wink.

"You know we can hear you guys, right?" Adam's voice emerging in their ears.

Erin looked at the ground trying to hid her laughter and embarrassment but before she could say anything the desk clerk came back. "He will be right down to see you." She never took her eyes off of Jay. "Thank you." Was all Jay said in response and turned around to look at Erin.

As they waited they saw someone coming out of the elevator and walking towards them. "Hi, I'm Shaun Petersmith. I heard you were asking for me." Erin had to admit, he was very handsome, like 1990's Mark "Marky Mark" Wahlberg handsome.

"Yes, I'm Kyle Felton and this is my wife Cara." he motioned towards Erin. He shook both of their hands and motioned for them to walk over to a private conference room.

"What can I do for you both." Shaun asked them as they sat down at the table. "We heard that you knew how to get a little bit of extra money out of your business. We want in." Jay leaned back in his chair and kept his eyes on him the whole time to analyse his body language. "I can help you but not right now. How about I take you to dinner tonight so we are fully alone and secure." Shaun replied. "What do you mean fully alone." Erin questioned. "We are the only people here." Shaun looked around and leaned forward. "No we're not." He seemed paranoid. "Dinner seems great." Jay intervened.

As they got to the lobby of the building Shaun stopped them. "Sorry for any inconveniences. It's just it's not that safe here." Jay nodded his head and started heading to the front door. Erin stayed for a few moment starring noticing his fear and nervousness.

All of a sudden, they were thrown back with immense force. Erin, was pushed the furthest because of her smaller statute. As soon as she hit the wall. Everything went dark.

* * *

 **I know this chapter was really short but I didn't have a whole lot of time to write it. Next chapter will be longer and will be a cross-over in honour of this weeks 4 way crossover event.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

His ears were ringing as he struggled to open his eyes. He still hadn't realised what had happened. As his eyes slowly stopped ringing his ears were filled with screams and cries. It was a horrible thing to hear. The screams of the innocent. Jay didn't know what had happened but he did know that Erin wasn't with him and he couldn't see her.

"ERIN!" He screamed as loud as he could. "ERIN IF YOU CAN HEAR ME CALL OUT!"

But there was no answer. He stood up as fast as he could and he still couldn't see her. He was scanning the room when he saw the rest of the Intelligence team running through the doors. He ran over to meet them.

"What the hell happened Halstead?" Voight asked him as he ran over.

"I have no idea. I was talking to Petersmith and all of a sudden I was thrown halfway across the room. Hank, I don't know where Erin is." Jay responded still looking around the room to find her.

"Where was the last place you saw her?" Adam asked as Jay could hear the loud sirens of fire trucks and paramedic rigs.

"She was standing right next to me. I need to find her." Jay was getting impatient and scared but Hank held him back. "Let's just wait until the CFD get in and they can help us find her. The building is still really unstable."

The next person Jay saw was Severed and Fire House 51 run through the doors. Jay ran over to Severide as fast as he could considering he had just been thrown across the room.

"Severide, Erin is missing I need your help." Jay spat out.

"Where were you standing and where did the explosion come from?" Severide responded.

"We were standing right over there and the explosion came from near the door."

"Alright, so I'm thinking she could have been thrown towards the wall over there, let's go but we need to be careful because this building doesn't sound very stable." The Intelligence Unit and Firehouse 51 ran over to the back wall and found a pile of rubble and broken concrete and bricks.

"51 start digging!" Casey yelled out.

Everyone started to pick up pieces of rubble and move it around to try and find Erin. Jay was moving close to the speed of light to try and find Erin. By now there were at least 4 different firehouses in the building evacuating people and moving rubble looking for survivors. Jay knew it was selfish but he didn't care about anyone else but Erin. Suddenly, underneath a piece of concrete the Herrmann had pulled up, a hand had been exposed with Erin ring on it's finger.

"SHE'S OVER HERE!" Herrmann yelled. Everyone ran over to the area and keep removing concrete piece by piece until she was visible. He face and body was covered in blood and ash and she was limp and not moving. Jay had never seen her so helpless and battered, even when sleeping she looked like she could take on the world but now he didn't know what to think.

"Dawson and Brett we're coming out with Lindsay." Casey called over his radio.

"Nice and easy boys. On my count; 3, 2, 1, Lift." Severide instructed as Squad 3 lifted Erin. Jay was right behind with the rest of the Intelligence Unit and Truck 81.

Everyone followed behind as Erin was laid onto the stretcher with Brett and Dawson leaning over top.

"I've got a weak pulse but she isn't breathing, I need to intubate." Dawson diagnosed as she grabbed the intubation kit. She could see Jay out of the corner of her eye with his eyes watering, on the verge of tears. "She's got a pulse Jay. She's still alive. Hold onto that." She said as she moved into the back of the rig. "You riding with us?" She asked. "I think you should get checked up to." Jay just nodded his head as he entered the back of the ambulance and Brett closed the doors behind him.

The ride to Med wasn't too far from the scene but to Jay it felt like hours because all he could think about was if Erin would be OK. If he would ever get to marry her. He held her hand the entire ride and just wanted to open his eyes as if this was all a dream. As they pulled up to Med, Jay got out first and saw his brother.

"Jay, what happened?" Will asked.

"There was an explosion and now she isn't waking up. Please Will, help her." Jay pleaded to his brother. Will saw the desperation in Jay's eyes and then looked over to Dawson to hear her diagnosis of Erin.

Jay didn't hear a word that Gabby said as he was too busy looking at Erin. His train of through was broken when he hear Maggie tell them to go to Baghdad. He knew that Baghdad was only for the worst of the worst cases.

"Jay just stay outside please so we can work on her." Will asked.

"Don't you dare lose her. OK Will." Jay looked into Will's eyes. "Never." Will responded.

Jay paced outside of the hospital room, never sitting down. He was Ambo after Ambo arrive with countless amounts of people from the explosion. When he found who did this, he was going to kill them. He was determined to see the life leave their eyes.

"Hey Jay, is it cool if I give you a quick check up. Only because you were at the explosion." Maggie asked as she stopped him from thinking of the countless ways his was going to murder the perpetrator. "Yeah OK, just make it quick, I don't want to be away fro too long." He replied. "Yeah I promise."

Maggie made him take a seat and checked his breathing and heart rate. "I uh, saw the ring on Erin's finger. I guess congratulations are in order." She said breaking the silence. "Yeah I asked her last night. Seems like a life time ago now." He was smiling but seemed a thousand miles away.

"I know it's hard to believe right now but whatever the outcome everything is going to be OK but I know for a fact that Erin is a fighter and will never leave you. She is going to be just fine." Maggie tried to reassure him.

"I try to keep thinking that but all I can think about is what I'm going to do to the person who is responsible for the explosion." Now Jay looked angry. "Jay think about Erin right now because you are the person that she needs by her side right now. Just focus on her." Maggie stared deep into his eyes. They seemed darker than she had every seen in Jay's eyes.

Jay looked up to her eyes. "I just want her to be OK, you know, I want her to live and I would gladly be where she is right now-" Maggie raised her finger to cut him off "Don't you dare think like that. Then Erin would be in here worrying about you. Do you want to put her through all of that." Maggie asked. "She would be alive though." Was his response as his eyes trailed off into the direction of her room where the curtains were still closed.

"You seem to OK but I think you might have a broken rib so I want you to get an X-ray. Focus on her Jay and only her." Jay just nodded back at Maggie as she exited the room. As soon as Maggie had left Will entered. "How is she?" Jay asked hastily.

"She had a major bleed in her abdomen and she had a collapsed lung but the OR was completely full from the other victims so Dr. Rhodes had to perform the surgery in her room, that's why it took so long for us to come to you. She is still critical but we are hopeful she is going to be OK and that everything surrounding her injuries have been unaffected. We have heavily sedated her for safety reasons and she will be moved to the ICU in about an hour and she will stay there until she wakes up and we are sure that the bleeding is not going to start again. Just keep a good thought."

Jay felt a weight lift off of his shoulders and even let out a smile. "Can I see her?" He asked.

"Yeah you can if you want to but she won't be awake for at least another 10 hours or maybe more." Will replied.

"I just want to see her, Will."

"Well then right this way." Will motioned towards her room.

As soon as Jay entered he saw her face. It was blank and white but it was Erin. They had cleaned all the blood of her face and body and had stitched up the cut on top of her forehead. He walked over and sat in the chair next to the bed and grabbed Erin's hand.

"I'm so happy you're OK. I don't know what I would have done without you." He spoke into her hand. Will walked towards him and held a clear plastic bag out in front of him with Erin's ring inside. "We had to take it off during the surgery and you were with Maggie so I held onto it for you."

He placed the ring in Jay's hands and then punched him heavily in the arm. "What the hell was that for?" Jay asked as he grabbed his arm. "Why didn't you tell me? I should have been the first to know." Will looked at him half mad and half happy. "We hadn't told a lot of people yet so it just slipped my mind." Jay responded. "All good man, I'm so happy for you."

Suddenly the ER grew in the sounds of ambulances and police sirens. As Jay stood up and looked towards the ER doors he saw a stretcher be wheeled in with Hank lying motionless on top.

Jay moved over to Olinsky. "What the hell happened?" Jay asked as Hank was moved into Trauma 2.

"The building was cleared so we went in with the Fire Department to hear what they thought the cause was and then when we got to the back the roof just caved in on him and Suzie from Arson. She was responsive and alert but Hank… It just happened so quickly." Olinsky seemed shaken.

"How is Erin?" He quickly changed the subject. "She is going to be OK. She had a major bleed in her abdomen and a collapsed lung but Will says she should come through." Olinsky smiled as the rest of the team had gathered around to hear how Erin was. They all had let out a sigh of relief when jay had told them she was going to be OK.

"Let's just focus on Voight, do they know what's wrong?" Jay asked. The team just shook their heads and let them hang low.

"All we can do now is pray." Atwater spoke from behind Burgess. "For both of them."


	8. Author's Note

**Hey everyone,**

 **Sorry if you were hoping for another chapter I just thought I should write to you guys on a more personal level rather than just underneath the chapter.**

 **If anyone has any suggestions for what the would like me to write or what they would like to happen in this story please feel free to write in the reviews. I really love hearing your feedback but I would love the reviews to be more detailed so I know what you guys like and how I could incorporate that into my story.**

 **I try to update at least once a week if possible and it's something that I have found a passion for. Please even send me any requests for new stories that I could create and please do not feel afraid to give me some constructive criticism, I would really appreciate it.**

 **You guys have no idea how good it is to be able to write a story and to have people tell me to continue. Thank you for all your support and please review and comment.**

 **Yours Sincerely,**

 **A.N Olivia**

 **(P.S - I am writing under an alias so feel free to guess what my real name is in the review section and what country I am from. Also how I created my name if you are feeling courageous.) 3 3**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Voight had been in surgery for almost 2 hours. They had rushed him to the OR when the results from his head CT had came back to reveal he developed a cerebral haemorrhage from when he was crushed in the falling of the building.

Jay was so happy that Erin wasn't awake because he didn't know how to keep her from falling apart. Hank had been her surrogate father since she was 16, she owed him everything and Jay knew that she would be barely keeping it together if she knew that he was anything less than OK.

Suddenly, Dr. Rhodes emerged from the OR. Everybody stood up. The room was filled with cops and even fire fighters.

"What's going on?" Alvin immediately jumped to his feet and asked. "Is he OK?" Alvin and Hank had been friends their whole careers and Alvin knew him better than anybody else. They were best friends.

"Um…" Dr. Rhodes wiped his hand with his mouth, Jay could tell that something wasn't right. He was reading Rhodes' body language and something was just not right with everything. His hands were pressed to the front of his abdomen and he was standing up straight, deadly straight.

"Spit it out Connor." Olinsky quickly spoke. he was losing patience now.

"We controlled the bleeding but the brain was severely damaged in the accident. He is still alive but he slipped into a coma so we are unaware when he will wake up or if he will ever wake up."

His words shook the entire room. Jay was in disbelief. How could this have happened? First Erin, now Voight. It wasn't how this day was meant to go but what he knew for sure was that both of them were going to be OK because they were both strong and they wouldn't give up without a fight.

"Man, I can't believe what I'm hearing." Kevin said as he sat down. "This is messed up."

"I'm gonna go and sit with Erin. I need to see her and try to figure out what to say when she wakes up. Luckily, I've got 7 hours to do so." Jay stated as he walked towards Erin's room.

"I think I'm gonna back to the station and continue to work on this case. I'm gonna find the bastard who did this." Ruzek stated as he headed towards the exit.

"Bring all the files back here." Alvin told Ruzek. "We should all work on this but we should be here just in case something happens with either Hank or Erin."

Ruzek simply nodded and made his way to his car. Alvin sat back in his chair and let his head hang back. He was tired but he knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep. He desperately wanted his friend back and for everything to be fine but he knew that life didn't always work that way. Justin and Lexi were perfect examples of that statement. He had lost Lexi, his daughter, so he couldn't lose Hank.

"I need to get some air." Alvin stated as he walked down the hallway.

On Jay's way to Erin's room, he couldn't help but think about if Hank didn't make it. It was a terrible thought but he knew that people could go way before their time with no warning at all. Being a soldier he knew what it was like to lose a member of his team.

Walking into Erin's room felt cold and empty. He wanted more than anything for her to wake up at the second and smile at him. He just wanted to hear her voice but he couldn't stand to tell her about Hank.

Hank had raised her and help her grow. He helped her with her drug problems and had got her off the streets. He had saved her life. She would be broken if Hank died and he could only think that she would shut him out and relapse like she did when Nadia died.

Jay had been the one to pull her out of that hole but Hank was different to Nadia. Hank was basically Erin's father. He raised her into the person she was today and without him, Jay would have never met Erin, he wouldn't be able to say that he was going to marry Erin Lindsay.

At that moment, Jay's phone started to ring. He looked at the caller I.D to see that it was Maggie ringing him. He slowly stood up out of his chair by Erin's bedside and answered the call.

"Hey Maggie, what's going on?" He casually asked, trying to act like nothing was wrong.

"Nothing much, I've just got your X-ray results and you have 2 broken ribs on your right side but otherwise there is no further damage. Just take it easy and you'll be fine in a few weeks." There was something in her voice that Jay noticed when she spoke.

"What else is going on Maggie?" Jay could hear her sigh over the phone.

"You detectives just read people even when over the phone. Barbara Fletcher just turned up asking for Erin."

"Yeah that's Erin's Mum." He answered.

 _How had she heard that Erin was in the hospital? Why was she here? She didn't deserve to see Erin._

"Oh OK, do you want me to send her up or send her home." Maggie asked.

He knew that the right answer was yes but he just wanted Erin all to himself. He was scared that Bunny, seeing Erin vulnerable, might allow her to think that she could just come back into Erin's life and control her again. Jay knew what Bunny had put Erin through.

He finally decided that he should do the right thing. "Yeah send her up." He reluctantly answered.

"Alright I will, see you later Jay, and remember take it easy for the next week or so, OK."

"Will do, see you Maggie." And with that, the conversation was finished.

He didn't want Bunny to come but a few minutes later she was at the door.

"Hello Jay."


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

 _"Hello Jay."_

God, those words seemed so icy coming out of her mouth.

"Bunny." He forcefully responded.

"Why did I have to find out from a customer at the bar that Erin was in hospital, and none the less seriously hurt?" She scolded him.

"I'm sorry Bunny but you weren't exactly at the top of my lists of priorities at the moment."

"How dare you! I am Erin's mother. I should have know!" Her eyes were fixed on him.

"Some mother." He mumbled quietly under his breath. But not quietly enough.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Her eyes had this darkness in them that he had only seen her use on Voight.

"It means that you were never really her mother. A real mother never allow her daughter to take drugs and pull her down into a hole and try to keep her there. Voight was a godsend and you were just jealous that he was a better parent to her than you could ever hope to be." Jay was angry, furious, he could hardly contain his anger towards her.

"You have no idea about Erin's childhood. I love Erin and gave her everything I could. All the money I could spend on her I would."

"And the rest would buy your drugs." He interrupted.

"Alright I get it, you don't like me. But she is my daughter and I at least deserved a phone call."

Jay just looked at her. How could someone like Erin with such a beautiful heart, come out of someone like Bunny. He didn't want to argue with Bunny anymore. He just wanted to be there for Erin.

He sat down next to her in the uncomfortable hospital chair. He just wanted her to wake up so he didn't have to think of Bunny standing behind him.

"What are the doctors saying?" She spoke, breaking the silence.

"She had a major bleed in her abdomen and she had a collapsed lung but she is expected to make a full recovery."

"Oh thank god! I was so worried on the drive over here. I couldn't imagine losing her." Bunny said as she walked to the other side of Erin's bed and grabbed her hand.

He couldn't believe. She was worried about losing her daughter but she had given Erin drugs when she was a teenager and turned her into an addict.

"What's that." Bunny asked as she broke his train of thought.

"What." Jay spat back.

"Is that an engagement ring?" She said as she pointed to Erin's hand.

"Yeah it is." Jay responded, smiling as he spoke.

"Wow, you two really don't like to keep me in the loop." She sounded annoyed but Jay didn't care. He took a certain pleasure to Bunny's annoyance.

"We hadn't told a lot of people."

It was quiet for a moment. Jay enjoyed the sound of silence but it was quickly interrupted with Bunny's voice.

"When is she going to wake up?"

"Not for a while." He reluctantly responded. He just wanted to be alone with her but Bunny wouldn't stop talking.

"Why don't you go home and get some sleep and I'll call you when she wakes up." Bunny offered.

He smiled back at her. "I'm not leaving her." There was no way that Jay was going to leave Erin alone with Bunny.

"Alright, well neither am I so we are just going have to tolerate each other."

He turned away from her and looked back at Erin. God she was beautiful. The moment he saw Erin that first day of Intelligence, he knew that he wanted to get to know her more. But then he got to know her a little bit deeper, piece by piece. That changed his mind from wanting to get to know her to wanted to marry her and send the rest of his life with her.

* * *

3 hours had passed when Ruzek ran through the door.

"Jay we got something." He quickly blurted out. Jay looked back at Bunny with a concerned look on his face.

"You go, I'll stay with her. I promise that I will call if anything changes." She responded to his look.

He was hesitant but if this was a major breakthrough with the case, he knew that he had to help.

"The second something happens you ring me."

"I promise."

Jay ran out of the room with Ruzek down the hall and followed him to where the team had set up in a hospital conference room which Ms. Goodwin had supplied them with.

"What have we got?" Jay asked as he ran to the table. Alvin stepped forward.

"The guy you were talking with before the explosion, Shaun Petersmith, well it turns out that he is getting paid $100,000 a month by an unregistered account. We got one of the tech's back at the district to see if they could track where the money was coming from and just our luck they got a name. It's registered to a Kyle Johnson, we ran his name and came up with a rap sheet as long as you can get, with multiple counts of fraud, assault, and even 5 restraining orders taken out against him, one from his mother, father, sister and his twin brother. The other is from someone called Mary Callaghan. We ran her name, turns out that she was his counsellor from his first run in prison. She took it out on the grounds of him stalking her. The week after the restraining order was passed, she was found dead in her bathroom. He was the prime suspect but they never got enough evidence to lock him up."

"Yeah but what does this have anything to do with Petersmith." Jay interrupted.

"Turns out Mary Callaghan was engaged to one Shaun Petersmith." Kevin answered.

"So why was he paying Petersmith?"

"Our initial thought was that he was trying to relieve the guilt by giving Petersmith money but then we went through Mary's financials, she was getting $100,000 a month from an unregistered account." It was Burgess' turn to answer. "Mary Callaghan worked in the same building, doing the same job as her fiancé."

"Petersmith took over from his wife." Jay finished.

"Luckily, Petersmith is still alive so we can question him when he wakes up but he won't be available for questioning for a little while, he's in with his lawyer." Alvin said.

Suddenly Jay's phone started to ring. It was Bunny. He quickly answered.

"What's going on?" Jay quickly spat out.

"She's awake."


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone!**

 **I am so sorry that I haven't uploaded in a while. I have been crammed but I have a little bit of time at the moment so hopefully I can get a bit more writing done during this time.**

 **I have been brainstorming on where I want this story to go and I have an idea but I want to know where you guys would like to see this story lead so please tell me in the review section along with any type of constructive criticism on how the story is going.**

 **Thank you all and enjoy the new chapter!**

 **Love,**

 **A.N Olivia**

Chapter 10:

He had never run so fast before in his life. The thought of seeing her again, her smile, her eyes, made him feel as though he was flying to her.

As he grinded to a holt in her doorway he was greeted to see Will and Rhodes standing above Erin, examining her. As Bunny turned her head she saw Jay standing in the doorway.

"I called you, as I promised." She spoke standing up.

"As you should." Jay spat back at her. She made a crude face as he walked past her. He realised that she did keep her promise and she did ring him as soon as Erin woke up. He turned around to be face-to-face with Bunny again. "Thank you." She nodded her head and sat back down in the uncomfortable hospital chair.

"Erin…" Jay was now standing next to Will at Erin's bedside.

"Hey babe." God to him it was the best thing in the world to hear her voice and to see her smile.

"Your results for all of your blood tests, X-Rays and head scans are back and everything seems to be looking good. I am very happy with how your stitches are looking and hopefully you should heal quickly." Rhodes said as he gave Erin the run down of her condition.

"You gave us all a good scare. How are you feeling?" Jay asked her with genuine concern

"Sore but other than that I'm fine."

"Sore? God I would feel like I had just been hit by a truck if I was in your position." Will interjected.

"Yeah well that is because I'm not a wussy like you." Her comment made them all laugh.

"At least you've still got your sense of humour." Bunny spoke from across the room.

Erin looked over to the corner of the room to see her sitting in the small chair. She had only let her stay that long because she was busy talking to Will and Connor. She didn't want Bunny there. She only wanted to be with Jay and her real family.

"Yeah, I'm good now you can leave." Erin said looking at Bunny.

"Erin. I'm your mother, I should be looking after you, you need me." Bunny spoke looking at Erin gobsmacked.

"No I don't need you. I haven't needed you since I was 14 years old. You need me not the other way around but I remember that I asked you to leave so if you wouldn't mind." Erin gestured towards the door, groaning at the pain from moving.

"You can't be serious Erin?" Bunny asked.

"You heard her, leave." Jay, like Erin, gestured towards the door.

"This is all your fault, you and Hank have turned her against me. She needs her mother, Erin honey, you need me." Bunny was angry again.

"No one had to turn me against you. You did that all yourself so stop blaming everyone else." Erin had a dead serious look on her face. She wasn't in the mood for playing around, she didn't want to see Bunny.

"I can't believe this. I'm your mother Erin, I deserve so much more respect than you are giving me. You're head is probably a little bit fuzzy from the meds your on."

"You know Bunny, you keep using your title of mother as an excuse but frankly you haven't been my mother since I was a little girl. I've only ever been able to rely on myself but I guess I have you to thank for that. Remember all the times you let me down or is your memory a little bit fuzzy?" Erin wanted her to leave so bad now before either one of them did something that they were going to regret.

Bunny's mouth was a gape. She couldn't believe what she was hearing or rather she didn't want hear the truth that Erin was speaking. She simply picked up her coat and left the room. On her way out she passed Alvin who had come to see Erin.

"Hey Kid, you look like hell." Alvin was smiling, trying to lighten the mood in the room. He could tell by the way Bunny had exited that something had gone down.

"Words that every girl dreams to hear." Erin said sarcastically smiling back.

"You got anything else?" Jay asked Alvin about the case.

"Yeah but I want you to stay here with Erin. I heard you got pretty battered up yourself. Something that you neglected to mention before."

"Nothing I can't handle." Jay responded.

"Doesn't matter. You're on medical leave, only to come back with a doctors permission, you hear me Halstead." Jay nodded and then Alvin turned to Erin. "You too Kid." Erin nodded as well.

"Good. Now that we have got that out of the way, Erin I dread the fact that I am the bearer of bad news." Erin was staring at him confusingly. "Hank was hurt during clean up after the explosion."

Erin's eyes were wide. "How badly?"

"Not great. The doctors controlled the bleeding but the brain was severely damaged in the accident. He is still alive but he slipped into a coma so they are unsure when he will wake up or if he will ever wake up." Alvin was staring at the floor. He couldn't bare to look at the expression that would now be plastered across her face.

"I can't believe this is happening. Well he is going to wake up because this Hank we are talking about right, right Alvin?" He was still looking down at the floor.

"The doctors are doing everything they can." Will was looking down at her with sorrow in his eyes.

Jay was looking at her face. He had only seen her look like this when Nadia and Justin died. He could only imagine about what losing Hank would do to her. The man saved her life. He took her off the streets when she was a teenager and help her create a life for herself.

Jay saw a tear roll down Erin's face. He hated seeing her in pain. He leant down next to the bedside and grabbed her face.

"Hey Erin look at me, just focus on me."


End file.
